


If We Run Far Away

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), a highway elpoe au no one asked for, lance smokes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 「我們在沙漠公路旁的旅館床上醒來，然後做愛。超浪漫。」「真是剛好，」Keith嗤笑，回應諷刺和玩笑，「我也這樣覺得。」





	If We Run Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> > 這是一個公路私奔AU，謝謝23和阿陸  
> > Lance會抽菸。是紅藍。  
> > 某天早上他們在沙漠公路旁邊的汽車旅館醒來，調情和做愛的小小片段
> 
> > 好吧我回頭看覺得我寫得爛爛的，大家隨便讀就好。

　　Keith總是比較早醒來。

　　墊在戀人身下的手臂僵硬得發麻，他扭了扭手指，血液竄回末梢神經的觸感有些癢。他輕眨乾澀的眸子，眼珠子轉了一圈再微微低頭望向安穩把他肩膀枕在頭下的Lance。

　　他曾經在很多愛情小說裡讀到，戀人的睡顏是多像天使云云，但他不信這套說詞能放在自家戀人身上。Lance的眉毛誇張地皺在一塊兒，嘴裡咀嚼著什麼夢話，口水還在嘴邊黏糊一片，連Keith的肩膀也遭殃了。

　　他挑了挑眉，微微挪動身子想把自己的手臂抽出來。

　　然而Lance卻忽然呼嚕了一聲「Keef」，雙臂還上了他的腰讓他更難動彈。

　　他只好嘆氣，眼神飄向天花板上的黑點。窗簾是紅色的，紅色上頭交叉著白色的條紋，像塊野餐巾，它包裹著早晨的陽光，像一塊發亮的毯子，讓Keith想到Lance曾經一度狂熱的小夜燈。透出的光線安靜地輕撫牆壁，整個房間盈著柔和的橘紅色，他聽著枕邊人的呼吸，和自己鼓動的心臟跳動。

　　悶哼了聲，Keith用空出的那隻手去按壓對方的眼窩。緩慢，輕柔，小心地。

　　纖長地睫毛拍眨著，乾澀的嗓音問他他在做什麼，一面撐起身子想來個親吻。Keith則是抿著嘴唇，抬起下巴努力躲開對方熱情的早安吻。

　　Lance，我們討論過這個了，你早上的口臭。

　　You liar, I always smell like flowers.

　　對方愉悅地哼唱，不理會Keith忍著笑意嘀咕的那句「Yeah, dead rotten flowers」。Lance翻過身子，整個人趴倒在Keith身上，把他的頭侷限在兩手手肘間，接著響亮地在Keith的臉頰上留了一個濕漉漉的親吻。

　　Keith呻吟著抹掉臉上的口水，惹來對方的咯咯笑。

　　在笑意平息時Lance滿足地嘆息，埋回Keith的肩窩處。

　　緩慢地Keith的手掌撫上他的背，輕按那條扭動的背脊，一節一節，在上頭彈跳。淡淡的檸檬香混著的菸味撲上耳朵後方的一小塊肌膚，他側頭把鼻尖埋入Lance的耳邊嗅聞。

　　大男孩口齒不清地嘀咕著「好癢」，掙扎著想擺脫他的觸碰、想靠上去親吻攬著自己的Keith，低血壓卻令他的後腦發麻。他撞上Keith的鼻子，下一秒反射性道歉，伸手去觸碰剛剛撞上的部位。

　　Keith捉過他的手掌，單薄的唇貼上他的掌心，乾燥地觸感緩慢摩娑上頭的線條和紋路。原本按壓著後背的手在Lance巧克力色的肌膚上游移著，觸碰他的肩膀、上臂、及肩胛骨，指尖依戀地沿著脊椎下滑，停留在尾椎按了按，接著若無其事地揉捏起臀瓣。

　　

　　剛醒來身體還是燥熱的。

　　Lance慵懶地趴在他身上享受那些觸碰和撫摸，呼嚕地笑著，小腿蹭了蹭Keith的雙腿，才勾起、在空中一晃一晃。

 

　　是某個人先主動，靠過去把一個漫長的吻塞進兩人之間。

　　吸吮著對方的雙唇，輕咬舌尖，他們像是追逐著彼此接吻，吮舔著唇瓣調情。Lance舔舐對方乾澀的嘴唇，Keith則是扶著對方的後腦勺、在嘴角咬上一口。室內響起濕潤的輕吻聲，Lance抓著他的上臂，滑過明顯的肌肉線條、搧了搧纖長的睫毛，闔上眸子讓自己陷得更深。

　　待Lance劃過對方的上顎，悄悄掀開眼簾、毫無於警對上一片如宇宙的深紫色。對方的眼角堆著淺淺笑意，眸子裡帶些挑釁、和清澈的寵溺。

　　他忍不住想笑，退開細細盯著身下的男人看。Keith歪過頭回望他，手上掐了掐沒什麼肉的肚子，用低啞的聲音問他怎麼了。

　　「不說我有口臭了？」

　　Keith只是皺起鼻子咕噥，為了掩飾自己的笑容靠過去再次覆上唇瓣給予一個淺淺的親吻。

 

　　他們沉溺在一種燥熱黏膩的氛圍裡調情，過於懶散而甚至染上睡意。沒有人去刻意強調下腹部硬起的熱度。

　　是Lance玩弄Keith的髮尾，略長的黑髮纏繞在食指上，並在Keith反過來觸碰他的臉頰時竊笑道：「再來一次嗎？」

　　對方沒有回答，只是瞇起雙眼，翻身壓了上來，一手撐在Lance臉頰邊、在陷入床墊時發出嘎吱的聲響，另一手向下撫摸，扳開他的大腿。Lance把這當作一種默認，咯咯笑著告訴他的男友「這樣有點太辣了」。

　　天，Lance你可以閉嘴一下嗎？誇張地翻了個白眼，Keith一面呻吟。

　　「我們在沙漠公路旁的旅館床上醒來，然後做愛。超浪漫。」

　　「真是剛好，」Keith嗤笑，回應諷刺和玩笑，「我也這樣覺得。」

　　和昨夜如出一轍。他分開Lance的雙腿輕輕吮著大腿根部，在Lance漫漫長談時只是挑起眉回望了他一眼。那種既視感像是倒帶、或者說重複播放，Keith在手上倒了點潤滑液，手指進到他的體內抽插了下，才撐起身子扳開他的大腿，緩慢下沉進入他的身體。

　　小心翼翼摸索著、在Lance的身體裡摸索著，直到全部進到他的體內，彼此緊緊貼合才停歇。Lance發出淺淺的呻吟，感覺到對方吻了吻他出汗的太陽穴，兩個人張口喘息的聲音交織，空氣暖了起來。

　　Keith在緩緩抽出性器時Lance悵然若失地悶哼，然而他沒有讓對方等待，隨即又向前頂入，俯下身、一點一滴，順著原本的路線進到狹窄的通道。

　　他們依循本能和性慾碰撞，節奏不快，卻足以讓旅館不堅固的床發出嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。Lance迎合著對方的抽動挺起腰，讓Keith更方便進出自己。

　　一次又一次的交和著，小腹因體液黏糊，汗水浸濕了單薄的床單。

　　他們的四肢纏在一塊兒。當Keith微微傾身過去央求一個親吻、而Lance偏過頭回應他，他一不小心撞進對方眸子裡失控的藍，忍不住屏息。

　　Lance咯咯笑著，低語了什麼，快速在他的唇上輕啄了一口。

 

　　

* * *

 

 

 

　　性事後他們差點忘了有退房時間這一回事，肩並肩躺在彼此身邊，漫漫交換些不重要的對話。

　　直到有人大力敲著他們的房門，要他們「沒打算付今天晚上的錢就趕快滾出來」。

　　兩個人頓時直起身子，扭頭相視，乾巴巴沉默了下，同時爆出大笑。

　　抱著肚子邊笑著邊滾下床，Lance跌跌撞撞進浴室，Keith則是撿起地上散亂的衣物收拾行李。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

　　「往前開五十公里左右有一間餐廳，如果你要找住的地方在經過餐廳三公里之後有一個叉路，往左再開個三十公里大概就有一間破爛的酒店了。」

　　加油站的大叔比了個方向，無力在Keith攤在桌上的地圖上比畫。

　　他敷衍地應了幾聲。視線的角落Lance正抽著菸，漫不經心和圍在著他的兩三個女生聊天。她們穿著過短的牛仔褲和低領口的上衣，睫毛上刷著厚重的睫毛膏，嘴唇上的口紅也鮮豔地刺眼，被Lance的笑話逗得掩嘴輕笑，不時輕打Lance的肩膀。

　　Lance只是毫不在乎、帶著笑意瞇起那對細長好看的眸子，剔透的藍在陽光下閃爍。臉部做出更誇張的表情，揮舞雙手好似他講的真的是一件大事。

　　「再往下開什麼都沒了，你們差不多在這裡就要回頭不然車子會沒油。」

　　大叔無趣地咕噥。他實在不懂最近年輕人的興趣。

　　Keith微微點頭，把地圖摺好、轉身走回他們停車的地方。Lance的頭側過幾分角度朝他看過來，慵懶地靠著車門朝他揮手、勾起一抹笑容，接著轉頭打發掉原先和他搭話的幾個女孩。

　　那幾個女孩咯咯笑著，大概是塞給Lance她們的電話號碼，在耳邊比著個聽筒的手勢，才扭著屁股走開，惹得Keith忍不住嗤之以鼻。

 

　　「我剛剛收到訊號了，Pidge說等我們回去要殺了我們。」

　　Lance隨意向他搭話，無辜地把那幾張紙條塞進外套口袋裡。Keith知道Lance不會真的撥出紙片上的號碼，只是看在女孩子的面子上隨意收下。

　　他挑起眉毛，走過去在對方的臉頰上迅速掠過一個吻，一面抽走對方指間的那根根本沒怎麼抽的菸、捻熄。

　　「你應該要回覆一下Shiro的訊息。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「不過不回也沒關係，我叫Pidge跟大家說我們還活著。」他的男朋友笑著，輕輕彈舌。「接下來要去哪裡？」

　　「去沒人找得到我們的地方。」Keith這麼說道，把他的男朋友拉近車內。

 

　　車子發動的引擎聲差點蓋過Lance的大笑，不知道是在笑Keith不熟練的情話，還是他們本來就在沙漠裡了，沒有哪裡好去。他整張臉皺起，倒在副駕駛座裡仰著頭樂不可支地咯咯笑，嘴裡喊著「天啊mullet Keith要帶我私奔」。

　　Keith只是咕噥了一聲「閉嘴」作為回覆，忽視自己漏一拍的心跳，又傾身過去在對方唇角印上輕淺的另一個吻，惹得對方咧開更大的笑容。

　　

　　他翻了個白眼，向後靠回駕駛座，打著方向盤，踩下油門。

　　破舊的藍車重新開上荒蕪的沙漠公路。

 

 

　　　

 

**Author's Note:**

> 每次寫東西都沒有特別在想篇名，結果ao3不給我退路。（硬生生擠了一個
> 
> 一直說要寫公路私奔Klance結果都沒有，我今天濫用公權（？）終於寫了啊（大喊  
> 其實這個檔案開在這裡有好幾個月了，星期四晚上才一時興起念頭想說把它補完吧反正我也不知道要寫什麼。結果不知道為什麼華麗地超出我原本預定的字數。
> 
> 如果有看到這裡，我想由衷感謝你。  
> 這個坑冷冷的，中文圈的文字也不多，能有機會特地為誰寫一份認親文，我想那是因為很多同好給我自信，你們真的太寵我了（大哭
> 
> 　　


End file.
